1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of handicrafts. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of yarn knitting, especially large, complex knitting projects such as afghans and to a combination transport and containment workbox therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yarn knitting has been a popular handicraft since the dawn of our nation. While it is now common for knit goods to be machine knitted, the traditional hand-knitting project is central to many societies, urban as well as rural. Generally speaking, one begins their training in knitting with a simple one or two color project. With practice comes knowledge and the ability to proceed to more complex projects. The ultimate in complexity for handicraft knit projects is the traditional afghan, a large blanket or shawl knit of numerous colored yarns in a variegated pattern such as plaid, argyle and the like.
Some of these large projects are assembled from individually knitted subunits, however, traditionally, the afghan or blanket knit project is a unitary structure. An afghan incorporates many colors, each color being a separate yarn. A row, the width of the project, is knitted and, as each colored yarn is needed, it is brought into the row, usually from below the knitter who is sitting in a chair. After the row is completed, the knitter turns the whole project 180.degree. so that the previously outside facing side of the afghan is now turned to face the knitter. The separate incoming colored yarns must also be rotated 180.degree. to prevent entanglement which results in kinks and knots in the yarns.
In addition to the need to prevent the different yarns from entangling, there is also the problem of protecting the yarns before their incorporation and further to transport the yarns and the partially completed knit project from place to place without damage. Yarns have a propensity to pick up lint and dirt. Once incorporated into the knitting, these undesirables are difficult to wash away or otherwise remove. Further, the large knit blanket tends to catch and snag on door frames, chairs and other wooden structures. Furthermore, transporting yarns in a bag or similar container is unwieldy and can result in one huge mess if it is dropped, causing much frustration and dissatisfaction to the knitter.